I'm all about growing
by getitgirl7575
Summary: Not enough Gail and Holly fics- my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

She has been experiencing unusual moods of late, moods not part of her normal disposition.

**Happy**. Gail Peck is not a happy person, in fact she hates everyone. Gail is the one person that can see the bad in everyone. She looks for the bad in people as a defensive mechanism, if she finds enough bad traits then she dubs said person as undeserving of her companionship. Something switched in her recently and now she's not as angry and negative as she once was. Of course she's still Gail Peck therefore she has her snarky remarks and makes little jabs but she's not as cynical.

She can't even begin to comprehend the reasons behind her happiness. If she was honest with herself she would admit that Holly is a significant component to her new found good spirits. Gail has been singing in the shower, smiling at strangers, and if you look close enough there is even a little skip in her step.

**Excited**. She gets excited every time she anticipates a meeting with Holly, whether it's a planned date or a casual coffee break. And right now Gail finds herself becoming more and more stimulated as she walks down to the lab to drop off DNA samples collected at the crime scene. There are chain of custody procedures in place that requires an officer to chaperone the evidence to the crime lab. Gail was especially excited to see Holly because lately her obsession has been Holly's mouth. The words that come out of her mouth, the way she smirks at Gail, and the way she kisses that causes Gail to lose control.

_Their last date was at a shooting range, which they both dressed casually for. Gail showed off her impressive sharpshooter skills and taught Holly how to fire a Beretta. It was Holly's turn to be humiliated. The loud BANG noise the gun made caused Holly to shriek even though she had shooting ear muffs and ear plugs. They both laughed uncontrollably and Gail knew she would rather be here on this date than anywhere else. Gail went on and explained the components of a gun and taught Holly how to reload a gun and handle the Beretta._

_At the end of the date Gail drove Holly to her condo, they sat in the parking lot in silence._

_Holly finally broke the silence "so this me- thanks for attempting to teach me how to shoot a gun" by her shaky voice, one could tell Holly was just as nervous as Gail. She definitely wanted to make a move but didn't want to come on too strong. _

_Gail smiled," nice place- guess it pays to be an author" Gail noted that Holly lives in the Regency Yorkville condominiums, Gail knew she was successful but based on her place of residence Holly was more well off than she originally imagined- which unnerved Gail even more._

_Holly smiled and asked, "Would you like to come up for a night cap"?_

"_sureee" she breathed out. As they got out of her truck Gail's heart was thumping and her ears were humming. She can't remember a time when she was this nervous and excited._

_Holly led the way to the elevator- their journey continued in speechlessness. Gail took note of the huge crystal chandeliers adorning the ceilings, textured wall treatments, and the high-end modern furniture; the decor was a mix of modern and classic._

_Up until this point they've only shared a hand full of chaste kisses, but they both wanted and needed more._

_Eventually they reached Holly's condo, room 505. Holly opened the door and turned on the lights. The condominium was definitely Holly's. Mocha stained bookshelves lined a long wall and were filled with various anatomy, philosophical, pathology, as well as other book genres. There was artwork from Holly's extensive travels and the place had an old world charm with a modern twist. There was a cognac leather couch that had tufted buttons and a crystal chandelier that added ambience. There was no question about it- the condo was sexy and definitely a panty dropper._

"_Wow, I love your place. It's so you" after she said it Gail covered her mouth and realized how it sounded._

_Holly smirked and asked "what are you in the mood for" _

"_Excuse me" Gail tensed up and looked like a deer in the headlights_

_Holly laughed "relax I meant what would you like to drink"_

"_What do you have?"_

"_The basics, red wine, white wine, Belgian beer, IPA, rum, cognac, tequila, whiskey, scotch…"_

_Gail cut her off "I'll have whiskey straight up, and there's nothing basic about it -you have a stocked bar here" Gail scanned the bar up and down and looked at the various liquors Holly had to offer._

_Holly handed Gail her drink and they advanced to sit in the living room both at a loss for words. All of a sudden it hit Gail like a ton of bricks- where she was and what she was doing there. The tension in the ambient condo was so thick Gail was at a loss of what to do or how to act next. The humming of the ears and thumping of the heart returned._

_She proceeded to down her entire drink and some of the whiskey spilled out down her neck._

"_How very police-ish of you to select whiskey-"Holly started before she noticed the spill on aisle Gail's neck_

"_Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, as you can tell I'm nervous" Gail confessed as she wiped her neck with her hands._

"_It's okay I'm nervous too" Holly got up and grabbed some paper towel from her luxury kitchen. She ran the paper towel under the running faucet and sat back down. Holly split the paper towel into two pieces and handed one to Gail. Gail wiped the whiskey off her neck and her hands. _

"_You have some here still" Holly stroked the right side of Gail's neck with the cool towel. This was the first time Holly affectionately touched Gail. And that was enough to do it for Gail, she looked in Holly's eyes and saw the same feeling she was feeling, desire. Holly's eyes were dark brown and intense. Gail made the first move and closed the space between them so that their lips were barely touching._

_They were so close they were sharing air. Holly gently moved forward and pressed her lips against Gail's. The kiss started out modest and moved to an exploratory rhythmic open mouth kiss. Holly's hand was loosely wrapped around the side Gail's head and Gail grabbed onto her wrist hoping it would never leave. Gail decided to take the lead and was the first to introduce her tongue into the kiss which caused Holly to shiver and moan in response. Gail took a moment realize how soft Holly's lips were, they weren't fighting for domination, as was her past experiences with men, the kiss was an equal collaboration between the two. Holly introduced her tongue as well and it was Gail's turn to moan, the moan was so deep that Gail questioned whether it came from her. They were both lost in each other and enjoying the situation they created._

_This experience marked their first make out session. The condo was silent except for the smacking, sucking, and occasional moaning and groaning noises coming from both of the women._

As Gail proceeded to walk towards the lab all she could think of was last night and their first sensual kiss and how she needed more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Foreword**: Hey guys, seriously thanks for all of the reviews, they motivated me to write more! Anyhow, I am just winging it and writing what I wish would happen. Oh and I'm pretty sure there are mistakes in here, I proof read it two times and I predict some errors falling through the cracks. Also, I tried formatting the chapter to make it easy to read and follow. Anyhow, Thanks again for the reviews and enjoy!

Gail didn't have an addictive personality but now Holly was her drug of choice, and all she could think about was getting her next fix. After their first date, Gail would repeat the events of that night over and over in her head. She wanted an encore performance of that night but she didn't want to be the aggressor after all Gail's prerogative was to act as if she wasn't invested in anything or anyone.

One would describe Gail as calm, cool, collected, and even cold- however Holly could turn her to mush with one smirk or wink. Gail's mind drifted to that night in Holly's condominium.

_The women were equally contributing to the deliciously sensual kiss, both not dictating the other, both attempting to show their intentions through the kiss but still holding back as if afraid pushing too hard would break the kiss. Eventually, both women's lungs were starved for air so the kiss had to be broken. While both women were catching their breath, the realization of what just happened dawned on Gail and she became nervous and wanted to be like a cat and retreat to the top of some tall tree. She felt as if it was the come down stage after an intoxicating high. Gail couldn't look Holly in the eyes and she mumbled under her breath "I have to go, I remember it's my turn to do the dishes"_

_Holly had a confused look on her face "Excuse me?" _

"_Sorry dirty dishes -one of Dov's pet peeves, bye" and with that Gail left the condominium as fast as she could but not before stumbling after tripping on an ottoman _

As Gail turned the corner of the hallway the crime lab was in her direct eye sight. She took a few deep breaths and entered the lab. Holly was occupied and concentrating on whatever biological substance was under the microscope. Gail took advantage of Holly's preoccupation and studied Holly as if she were under Gail's microscope.

The pathologist had her white lab coat on and her hair was up in a ponytail. Her lips were pursed forward and slightly to the right indicating to Gail, from past experiences, that she was concentrating. Gail noticed Holly's dark grey skinny jeans and black military boots, the same one's she wore at the batting cages. Gail studied her golden skin and even let her eyes drift to the full mounds on open display due to Holly's affinity to wearing V-neck t-shirts. Holly's breasts were even more accentuated by the fact that Holly was leaning forward towards the microscope.

Gail's mind wandered off and wondered what Holly's bare breasts might look like. Her consuming daydream was interrupted by the sound of a throat being cleared. Gail realized she was still gawking at Holly's breast and had been caught.

She looked at Holly smiled "sorry long day, I'm sort of out of it"

Holly raised an eyebrow "I've heard that before but I'd prefer it if you were checking me out instead"

Gail smiled and bit her bottom lip and thought wow I haven't seen her for three days and the first words I hear from her are flirtatious. Gail made a conscious decision to try to open up to Holly, "I have some DNA samples for you and… I wanted to say sorry, for leaving you so abruptly after our date, I enjoyed every part and chickened out in the end…..so yeah sorry"

"Dawn or Palmolive?" Holly questioned "Which dish soap did you use?"

Gail smiled and answered sarcastically "None I make my own, it's a little hobby of mine- I sell them on eBay"

Holly smiled and looked at the DNA samples still stored in the plastic evidence bags "So what am I testing here and is there anything in particular I should be looking for?"

"No nothing in particular, there are around a dozen fingerprints and five blood samples that need to be looked at"

"Okay, is that all?"

Gail took a deep breath quickly asked "What are you doing tonight would you like to grab a drink there's a new mixology bar near here I heard its good if you're not busy?"

There was a pause while Holly was processing Gail's request. After several seconds Holly gave Gail a flirty smirk and wink "I'd love to"

Gail genuinely smiled "Awesome meet you out front at 8" with that she left the crime lab and occupied her mind with various intriguing outcomes that may happen at the end of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Earth to Holly" Justin chanted.

Holly snapped back to reality "Go ahead and prioritize cadaver 20349 as urgent and make sure you look under her fingernails for any DNA" with that Justin left to complete his task.

Justin was one of the eight new training pathologist right out of college and eager to learn. Holly was grateful for the assistance, she has been spread thin by all of the traveling caused by her new book, scheduled university lectures, and expert witness assignments. Work, work, work. This has been her all-encompassing purpose until recently.

Holly is not one to get attached to someone. One may describe her as extremely intelligent, independent, intriguing, and peculiar. She passionately enjoys her job but lately she has noticed that her personal life is lacking. Holly has her steady stream of women that she can call on when she wants a quick release with no attachments. This has worked for her in the past but lately she has been wanting more.

After a long national tour of lecturing at various prestigious universities, discussing numerous advances in forensic science and technology, Holly was ready to put down some roots. She started her new position in the forensic lab as head of pathology. Sure it wasn't as glamorous and notable as she was use to but she wanted to do more than teach, she wanted to act- to use her knowledge and help convict criminals.

Holly wasn't prepared for her world to be turned upside down- she didn't plan on her eyes falling upon the enigmatic Gail Peck. One glance at the blonde beauty and she was smitten. Unblemished, elegant, porcelain skin- piercing, exquisite light blue eyes. She knew Gail was straight however she couldn't help but want to know her more- want to be in her presence.

Any chance to spend with the beautiful blonde, she would take. Plus one at a wedding, spontaneous late night cathartic batting cages, stress relieving firearm shooting, Holly didn't care- she just wanted to be around Gail.

Holly prides herself in being patient but the last few days, after their most recent arranged meeting- followed by the most sensuous and stirring kiss of her life- her patience was wearing. She use to always leave the ball in Gail's court but she couldn't take it- she wanted more. She would glance at Gail and just want to devour her.

Three days have passed since Gail left her high-end condominium, in an unexplainable rush, and Holly was a wreck. She had these overwhelming feelings for a straight woman and she had no idea what the future held. The ball was definitely not in her court. The ball was currently in the hands of one beautiful blonde.

In an effort to distract herself, Holly immersed herself in her work. She was presently scrutinizing fingerprints from a crime scene when she suddenly felt like she was being watched. She looked up and saw Gail Peck in a daze and starring at her. Once she saw Gail she felt giddy, she saw the police woman in all her glory, with her uniform, badge, bullet proof vest, utility belt, and all she wanted to do was take Gail right then and there.

8pm was 15 minutes away and Holly could not wait. The anticipation was killing her, she decided to tell Gail her feelings, expectations, and truly open up her heart.


End file.
